


【德哈】Surprise

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利在生日这天收到一份神秘的生日礼物，一瓶福灵剂？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Kudos: 69





	【德哈】Surprise

时针转过零点，新的一天到了。

今天是7月31日，哈利的生日。不出意外，赫敏和韦斯莱家的猫头鹰准时从窗外飞进来，带着大包小包的礼物，还有纳威和卢娜等人也派猫头鹰送来了贺礼。所有跟哈利关系好的人都知道，哈利寄住的麻瓜亲戚家只有夜深人静的时候才准海德薇活动，其他人的猫头鹰自然就更不敢在日间出现。

哈利收到朋友们的礼物和贺卡开心极了，回完最后一封信，他倒在床上面带笑意睡去，虽然......还是有一点点小遗憾。

然而他没想到。

隔天清晨，哈利是被楼下佩妮姨妈的尖叫吵醒的，他听见混乱的脚步声以及座椅碰撞发出巨响，还有......是翅膀扑腾的声音吗？哈利朝窗台望去，海德薇被关在笼子里一脸无辜地看着他。

“哈利·波特！！！你给我滚下来！！”费农姨夫气急败坏的吼叫吓得哈利一抖，手忙脚乱换上衣服跑下楼。

“你最好给我解释清楚！这是怎么回事？！”一只哈利从未见过的白头海雕正耀武扬威停在餐桌上，眼神凶恶地盯着缩在房间另一个角落的德思礼一家。见哈利从楼上下来，不耐烦地转了转头，伸出右爪，爪子上绑着一个透明的玻璃瓶。

据哈利所知，这种美国的国鸟在整个欧洲都似乎只在爱尔兰地区尚有活动踪迹，况且用这种猛禽作为信使？他不明白谁会做出这种事。哈利小心翼翼取下那瓶透明的药水，没有任何附件，只有瓶子上贴着一张标签，用陌生又华丽的花体字写着“福灵剂”。

谁送的呢？哈利感到困惑。

赫敏不会在这个点寄来生日礼物，她从来不会在寄礼物的时间点上出错；韦斯莱家就更不会了，他们中任谁也没有这么高超的魔药水平。况且他们也已经在零点刚过的时候就送来了礼物。

不是他们的话，会是谁呢？哈利不觉得自己关系好的人当中有谁能做出如此繁琐高级的魔药。他只在魔药课本上见过一次，隐约记得这种魔药不仅制作复杂，要用到的原料都是正常情况下鲜少听过的东西，有几样哈利记忆比较深刻，都是因为上学期听见斯莱特林的那些自称纯血贵族的家伙在谈论。

等等？斯莱特林？

\- 独角兽的眼泪 -

上个学期黑魔法防御课，哈利曾听见诺特在抱怨。

“马尔福疯了吗？他让我去给他弄一小瓶独角兽的眼泪来？谁不知道那玩意是受诅咒的，独角兽几乎只有在濒临死亡的时候才会落泪，然而要杀死一只独角兽是要受生命的诅咒的，除了神秘人谁敢杀这种生物？？？”

“后来呢？”

“谁知道呢，反正听说最近他在禁林呆了一宿，还真给他弄出来一瓶。”

哈利心都揪了起来，他想到一年级时在禁林撞见那噩梦的一幕，到现在他还会常常梦见附着在奇洛脑后的伏地魔，俯身在濒死的独角兽身上吸食银色的血液。

马尔福那时候吓得提灯一丢就跑了吧？哈利心中暗自怀疑，马尔福真的能够独自一人再夜晚前往禁林，为了一瓶独角兽的眼泪？

况且，要杀一只独角兽......哈利想到伏地魔那半死不活的模样，浑身一颤。

是在吹牛吧？

\- 龙翅下第七片鳞片 -

神奇动物保护课上，哈利听见潘西和达芙妮在窃窃私语。

“德拉科真的不要命了！”

“怎么回事？今天地窖的男生像是疯了，不停的喊着‘马尔福’万岁？”

“他不知道从哪里弄来了两片龙的鳞片，说是从龙翅下拔下来的第七片鳞片，所有人都知道的，那是龙身上最敏感的部位。”

“天呐！据我所知，这个东西是做那玩意的重要原料啊！”

哈利想到四年级三强争霸赛的第一战，喷着火的树蜂龙在身后穷追猛赶，不用回头都能感受到烈火带来的灼烧感，他真的无法理解怎么会有人喜欢这种可怕的生物，比如海格，比如，马尔福。

他当然知道马尔福喜欢龙，全霍格沃茨没有人不知道，他还知道马尔福在三强争霸第一场比赛前天天找机会去看那些猛兽。

等等，哈利又想起来了，他比赛的间隙掠过斯莱特林的看台偷偷瞄了一眼那颗浅金色的脑袋，出人意料的是，他原本以为那个人会兴奋地盯着那只追逐自己的龙，毕竟看着自己喜欢的生物折磨自己不喜欢的人这种事可不是天天都能见到的，但是......他明明白白看见那对蓝灰色的瞳孔里流露出来的......担忧？哈利一个愣神，身后的火焰烧到了扫帚尾，马尔福“腾”地一下站起来，捏着拳。

所以当时他为什么会这么紧张？

\- 虾蛄的灯泡 -

“马尔福真的疯了！”魔药课姗姗来迟的哈利坐在格兰芬多的最后一排贴着斯莱特林的区域，他听见布雷司小声地惊呼，“他到底要干嘛？为了偷虾蛄灯泡这么个破东西故意犯错去斯内普那里罚紧闭？？”

“千真万确！我都听见了，可是我不明白他要这玩意做什么，毕竟......你知道的，只有那东西才会要用到这玩意，可是我一点都不明白他要那东西干嘛啊，毕竟魁地奇决赛前那东西是肯定做不出来了。”

“那怕是要去获取哪家姑娘的芳心吧？切，典型的马尔福做派，难道是因为格林格拉斯家的小小姐？”

“嘿，你别提了，格林格拉斯家主主动提亲都被他拒绝了，听说为这事，马尔福先生快气昏过去了。”

“这也太奇怪了，还有比格林格拉斯家的小小姐难搞定的人？”

哈利记起二年级为了做复方汤剂他和罗恩故意闯祸去斯内普的办公室。

马尔福到底要干什么？居然连惹恼斯内普的事都做得出来？

听他们的意思，马尔福大概是要跟谁表白？哈利觉得自己像是被人强行灌下了柠檬味的怪味豆，心脏都酸得揪在一起。

......

\- 所有材料用蒸馏水熬制半个月 -

“马尔福这半个月都在干嘛？鬼鬼祟祟的？”

“谁知道呢？何止这半个月，这半年他一直都莫名其妙。”

“你猜是不是神秘人给他布置了什么任务？毕竟......”

“神秘人不至于吧，不还有马尔福先生嘛，乌姆里奇我觉得还差不多。”

“嘘！”

两个窃窃私语的斯莱特林噤声，哈利看见德拉科从大厅外走了进来，路过他身边，目不斜视走向斯莱特林长桌。

“这只该死的破鸟什么时候滚！哈利·波特我提醒你白天不准出现你那些不正常的朋友！今晚上你没有晚饭吃！”

哈利游离的注意力被这怒吼拽了回来，白头海雕还没飞走，正歪着头用那双溜圆的黑色眼珠看着哈利，见他半晌没有回应不耐烦啄了啄桌子，傲慢的表情和那个浅金色头发的小混蛋一模一样。

哈利又瞧了瞧标签上用闪着金粉的绿色墨水写的华美字体，思索片刻，从桌上拿起纸笔回了一小张纸条。

“谢谢你，马尔福。”停顿了一下，把“马尔福”划掉，重新撕了一张纸。

“谢谢你，德拉科，特意为我准备的生日礼物。”

纸条绑在海雕腿上，海雕从窗户飞走了。

哈利心中忐忑不安，这太冒险了，他对那行明显是刻意设计过的花体字有过片刻犹豫，却又莫名笃定，这就是那个人的做派。

晚上，德斯礼一家只分给哈利一小块面包，他并不在意，回到房间躺在床上又拿出那瓶透明的药水。反正他今天已经收获够多了，还有这么大一个惊喜。

海雕没有再飞回来，这很正常，那个人这么折腾一出，摆明了就是不想让人看出他的手笔，结果被哈利直接撞破，现在只怕是在家羞恼吧。

哈利对着灯光晃了晃小瓶子，透明的液体在暖黄色的灯光下泛着淡淡的金光。

听说喝了福灵剂干什么事都会变得顺利呢，也许有个秘密就能不用再藏在心底了。哈利愉快的想。

哈利没想到会在对角巷遇上德拉科。

不过这又有什么没想到的呢。

他看见德拉科摆脱马尔福夫人自己钻进翻倒巷。对了，卢修斯现在被关在阿兹卡班,,,,,,哈利看着身穿全黑西装的德拉科，一个暑假，他似乎消瘦了不少，哈利有些难过。伏地魔肯定对马尔福家很不满，看起来他这个暑假过得不好。

德拉科从翻倒巷出来的时候被哈利堵了个正着。

“‘救世主’有什么事吗？”

“别这么冷漠嘛，我来道个谢？”哈利从衣兜里拿出那瓶药水晃了晃。

“别自作多情了波特，这个福灵剂才不是特意为你准备的。”

浅金色的短发可不是什么好的掩护，哈利看见少年红红的耳夹，他耸了耸肩，拔出小瓶子的盖子，将透明的液体一口喝了下去。

“德拉科！我喜欢你！”哈利像是获得了巨大的勇气，猛喊出来。

“嘘！”德拉科吓得赶紧捂住他的嘴把人推进无人的角落，“你不要命了！瞎喊什么？！这是什么地方你不知道？！”

被捂着嘴的男孩绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，说不出的话语都从眼神里往外泄，嘴里发出“呜呜”声，身体不停扭动挣扎着。

确定四下无人，德拉科终于放开手。

“我喜欢你，我从四年级，啊不三年级，啊不对，哎呀我也不知道，反正我很早就喜欢你了。”哈利抓住德拉科的手臂，“当我男朋友吧！我喝了福灵剂你不能拒绝。”

德拉科被拽住了左手，浑身一僵，黑头发的少年力气一向比他大，他挣脱不开，哭笑不得地揉了揉那一头杂乱的黑发。

“真是暴殄天物，这种事至于么......”

“不，用在你身上怎么都不算浪费，我需要百分之百确定。”

“好吧......”德拉科搂住眼前的男孩，“即使不用福灵剂我也会答应的，你不是早就看穿我了吗？”

没有人看见，翻倒巷一个阴暗的角落里，两个少年吻得难舍难分。

不知道亲吻刚刚喝过福灵剂的男朋友，会不会也变得特别幸运呢？津液交换之际，德拉科想，不过......他把怀里的人抱得更紧，已经足够了，不会有比他更幸运的人了。


End file.
